Stop teasing
by WTFChocobos
Summary: Part of the Supposed to be a kid's game cronicles. OCxDemyx.


Poor sister Nikki. She's allergic to cats and is getting a cold. She looks ready to… I don't know… cry?

* * *

"So how was your weekend?" Demyx asked Minzuki, linking their arms together as they walked to their first class. The wolf sighed and sat at their usual spot in the back of the class, putting his pack on the back of his chair.

"Well, let's see. I had sex with Cloud and Leon. Then my brother finds out about the sleep over and demands to have sex with me. Then my sister Katherine finds out about our little episode and won't stop teasing me about it." The wolf replies, counting it off on his fingers.

Demyx stares for a moment then falls into a fit of giggles. "And Reu's gonna have a problem with walking for several days." The blond giggles harder and starts to laugh. "I can't believe you agreed to them of letting them have sex with me." The wolf whines.

The blond stops laughing and grins at his lover. "Sounds like a lot happened." Minzuki nods. "Maybe I should make it up to you later today after school." The wolf grins slyly at his lover.

"Of course." Minzuki replies, smirking evilly at the blond. I look up to see Katherine standing over us, smirking. I hate it when she smirks; it always means she's up to something. "Yes sister?" I asked, annoyed. She just smiles and leans forward.

"You guys really gonna have sex after school today?" She asks, still smiling. Demyx nods happily. "Really? Let me watch and video tape it." I look at her in surprise, not believing she would make us do something like that. I look at Demyx in the corner of my eye to see his eyes wide open and his jaw hung low.

"Are you serious?!" Demyx yelled, his boisterous voice made a few people turn their heads towards them. "Are you serious?" He repeats in a whisper. Katherine nods.

"I'll stop teasing you about you and Reu." She says innocently.

_Let's see, say no and have Katherine tease you for the rest of your life. Say yes and not know what Katherine will do with the video. I would go with the first but her teasing would only increase. So, let's go with the latter. _"Fine we'll do it." Minzuki says through gritted teeth.

"Excellent." She says evilly, rubbing her hands together.

* * *

"Well go on. Do it." Katherine demands the couple. Minzuki and Demyx only glare at her. But they ignore her and go back to what they were doing. Minzuki had already prepared his younger lover and was about to enter him when Katherine moved to get a better seat, making him remember that they had an audience.

"Minzuki…" Demyx whined for attention. He hissed when his lover entered him in a full thrust. "Ahh! Minzuki!" Minzuki didn't even wait for his blond to adjust and started to thrust into him at a hard pace. Demyx's eyes were tightly closed and he bit his lip to keep him from moaning out loud.

"Don't do that." The wolf kissed the blonde's biting lip and slipped his tongue into his mouth. He broke the kiss and continued thrusting into the blond. Demyx opened his eyes slightly and gave a heavy moan as his prostrate was hit.

_For some reason, ah! It feels, oh, much more pleasurable, ha, then when we, oh god, last had sex. Ahh ha! _Demyx raised his hands from the bed and grabbed hold of the bed frame, grabbing on to it tightly. He wrapped his legs around Minzuki's waist and moaned as his lover went deeper inside of him.

"Demyx…" Minzuki breathed, holding on tightly to his blond, his face in the crook of the blonde's neck. "You're so hot and tight inside. Ah… I need to come." Demyx opened his eyes again and smiled a sweaty smile and placed a hand on the wolf's flushed cheek.

"Then cum deep inside." At this, Minzuki shot a huge load up his lover's ass, resulting in making Demyx cum between their bellies. Minzuki pulled out of the blond and plopped onto him, panting heavily. Katherine stood up and grinned cheekily at them.

"Thanks for the show guys." She takes her video camera and heads out the door. "And mom's coming up the stairs for you guys." She shut the door behind her.

"Oh crap…"

* * *

It's over. Go home now, go.


End file.
